Two Tails Of Fate! Felids Meeting!
It's a nice day in Felidia. The sun is shining, the birds are singing, the flowers are in bloom, and there is a light breeze. The Felid named Hector as just got back to his homeland after spending some time away seeing the world. He walks his home and smells the air. He takes a deep breath thinking "I'm home" before walking further into his home land. Ben Ripjaw , another Felid, was walking around the road carefree and happy. He keeps walking as he was looking up to the sky. " Such a nice day. Wonder if i can see another bird. Birds are nice. " Ben said to himself. A few birds fly over head, the other Felid starts going do the same path. Hector is not really looking around so he does not see Ben walking as well. Ben keeps walking for a little while as he wasn't looking. Then he bumps into him and he fell down. "ouch! " Ben said as he fell on his butt. Hector looks down "Oh, sorry man. I did not see you there. Ah, another Felid. I am home after all so I'm not shocked to see one." He extends his hand to Ben. Ben takes his hand and stands up. He dusts himself off and looks at Hector. "who! You're another Felid! So cool! " Ben said as he was really excited. Hector looks Ben over "You seem to be exited easily." He smiles at Ben "I'm Hector, what's your name?" " my name is Ben Ripjaw! Nice to meet you Hector! " Ben said happily. "Well I just got back from being out around Earthland and sparing with people. It's good to be home again" he sniffs the air "Such a lovely day as always. So what do you do Ben?" " oh i travel. I am trying to travel the whole world and see all cool things! " Ben said happily as he jumps up and down. "Ah, so you get around like I do. You any good in a fight?" Hector asked now he seems to be getting a tad excited himself as he asks. "If you are we can have a spar." the words come out a bit rushed as he finds it harder to contain himself. " Fight huh? I am awesome in a fight! Yeah! We can spar! Super awesome! " Ben said as he got into a happy, but fighting stance. Hector smiled as he took a combat stance. He got lower and his arms were bent partway and his hands in a claw. This stance he took is that of tiger style Kung-Fu. "I see no weapon on you so we'll keep this as just a hand to hand fight. Lets see what you got." Ben crouched like a cat then he vanishes. He reappears on his left side and kicks him through the use of High Speed Magic. He smirks as he was having fun. Even with his high speed magic Hector was able to block the attack. "High speed magic, I know it well." he then makes a strike with his claws out that is aimed to jab at Ben's ribs on his left side. Ben shakes his head as his left side was covered in fire for protection. He then turn his right hand into fire as well. "A mage, I did say just hand to hand but if you want to use magic go for it. I'll also use magic." Hector tells Ben as his magic wings sprout. "Though this flight magic all Felids have is about it for me." Ben jumps back to get away from him. He then begins to run faster and faster as he performs a lunge attack on Hector. Hector flies up and out of the way before swooping back down at Ben's back to kick at the back of the knee of Ben's leg "It does not mater how fast you move, I can see all of your movements." Hector states to Ben simply. Ben growls at the pain and then he vanishes. He reappears in the air behind Hector through the use of High Speed Magic and punches at his back with Fire Magic. Hector moved out of the way of the attack just in time, moving just enough to the side to dodge. "What part of 'I can see every move you make' don't you get? I know what you're about to do before you do it." he the aims an elbow to Ben's gut. He puts his arms up in a X formation to block the upcoming attack. He then uses Fire Magic to increase his defense for the attack. "try to get through this! " Ben smirked. "Not bad, you can block as fast as you attack. Seems we are at a stalemate. I could try other combat arts but I think this is enough. Lets call it a day and get some food." Hector says with a smile. "How about we spar one more round! Hand-to-Hand combat. I won't change either! I have to win my battles without magic sometimes right? " Ben said to Hector. "You want to fight without magic? Magic is the only thing keeping you from loosing right now. I have mastered many combat arts and can read your attacks like an open book. I think you should just take the tie and come get some food. Its on me." "I hate losing, but okay! Could you teach me how to fight? I am only self-taught. " Ben said to Hector. "I don't know if I can. I don't learn to fight as others learn to fight. I can try to teach you but that's about all I can do." Hector starts to walk "There is a spot with some fruit trees not far from here, a nice snack from mother nature herself." "Oh i see. Whoa! That is so cool! " Ben said as he jumps up and down. "Come on, this way." Hector walk, taking Ben to some fruit trees. "Allow me." Hecto then jups up and grabs a bunch and hands some to Ben. "Here you are." Ben grabs it and begins to eat them. He smiles as he wags his tail happily. "Thanks Hector! " Ben said to Hector. Hector sat and started to eat some of the fruit "No problem Ben." he said with a smile* " i am happy to have found another Felid like myself! " he said as he eats his food. "Well here in Felidia you should run into lots of your kin. After this is there anything you want to do other then have me try and teach you some combat arts?" Hector asked with a mouthful of fruit. " well, besides training and learning how to fight, i want to explore this place." Ben said as he eats his the rest of his food. "You go do that, I'll go my own way after I try to train you." Hector finishes up his food and stands, brushing himself off a bit. "I'm ready when you are." Ben begin to enter a cat-like stance and his became focused. Then in a quick burst of speed, he was running towards him on all fours! He then jumps into the air to execute a spinning axe kick. Hector moves to the side and goes to close line Ben "I said I'd try to train you, not spar with you again. Settle down." Ben chuckles as he hit the ground as he rubs his head. He literally forgot about him. "hehehe.. sorry. I got excited! " Ben said to Hector. "It's fine, but it might make it harder then I thought to train you. I'm sorry but I don't think I can be of any help to you. I'll just be on my way I guess. Maybe I'll see you around." Hector gathered some fruit so that he's have some to snack on later. "Awwww! Bummer...but okay! Is there a place of interest here in...what is this place again? " Ben asked Hector. "Felidia, home of the Felids. Our kindred." Hector started to walk away. "Well, later. I'll see you when and if I see you." Hector waved at Bed as he walked away. "okay Hector! Take care Hector! " Ben turns around and begins to run into town. And thus the two Felids when there own ways. Maybe fate would bring them together agian. But for now, this is the end. Category:RP Category:Roleplay